


Multitasking

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl tells Cecil and his listeners how to make Svitzian meatballs. He does something else at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



> This was written for the [word meme](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/118045298623/peekbelowthesurface-send-me-a-number-and-two). longhairshortfuse asked: Cecearl 64 (Multitasking)

"Now it's time for the tricky part," Earl said, voice hitching as he worked to keep his breathing even. "Oh," he added quickly in response to the muffled whine coming from below and to his right, "it's not dangerous. Just tricky."

"Do tell, Earl," Cecil said, and Earl wondered how in the name of the beams Cecil could keep his voice so smooth, so natural, when it was all Earl could do not to abandon speech entirely in favor of inarticulate groans.

He realized abruptly that he'd stopped moving while contemplating Cecil's impossible calm. Cecil had realized it too; he raised an accusing eyebrow. Earl cast his eyes to the heavens, sucked in a breath, and forced himself to resume. He still couldn't figure out if slower or faster was better, but to be fair, he was barely capable of rational thought at the moment.

"So," he managed to say rather than grunt, "we've got to crack open the shells and squeeze out the powder, but we don't want to squeeze too hard--"

Earl clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a shriek. Now that was just _cruel_. He gritted his teeth, drew slowly back, and rammed forward. The strangled moan he received in response made him grin. _Serves you right_.

"Ngah," Cecil said, which was not a word. The radio host's eyes were rolled back, and his mouth had fallen open, and he appeared oblivious to the sharp look Earl was giving him.

"Yes," Earl faltered, "it _will_ be delicious. Once we have the powder separated from the shells, discard the shells in the usual manner, by crying tears of agony over them and then burning them ritualistically in a pyre. This can be done later, if you'd like to have a bonfire while you're enjoying your meatballs."

"Hnngh," Cecil replied. Earl glanced down, and yes, as he'd feared, _someone_ had decided to have a bit of fun with the last word Earl had just said.

"Just as a side note," Earl ground out, "if you have a helper in the kitchen, be sure to show them your appreciation for all their hard work." He shifted, tightened his grip, and began slamming forward mercilessly. "It's always--good--to show--your appreciation."

A stifled, gurgling cry floated up from the other end of the radio desk, and Cecil blinked and came back to himself. "So," he said, shaking his head, "do we combine the powder with the other ingredients?"

"Yes," Earl panted, still thrusting. He wasn't about to stop now. "Mix well and put in a saucepan over medium heat. You'll pour this over the meatballs once they're cooked. And that--that's how you make Svitzian meatballs."

"Sounds _yummy_ ," Cecil said breathlessly. "Thanks for sharing this recipe with us, Earl!"

"No problem," Earl huffed.

"And now, a word from our sponsor."

Carlos started laughing, but the laughter came out in short bursts between fits of moaning.

"You are a _very_ bad scientist," Cecil said. "Thirty seconds."

Earl eased up his pace so Carlos could concentrate on Cecil, the only one of the three of them who still needed to be on the air after this. Taking the hint, Carlos bobbed his head harder, and Earl shuddered at the delicious sounds his mouth was making around Cecil's cock. It didn't take long.

Thinking to finish himself up at home, Earl slid out of Carlos, but Cecil reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "No," he said. "Stay."

Earl had to grin at that. "Okay."

The On Air light flipped back on. Cecil leaned casually into the mic, not taking his eyes off Earl and Carlos. "And now, listeners, new information about Night Vale Community College's new Unsettling Visions program..."

Under Cecil's watchful gaze, Earl bodily flipped Carlos onto his back, hiked up his left leg, and entered him again, slowly.


End file.
